Vehicles may include a suspension system. Roads may have bumps or holes and when a vehicle travels over the bump or hole, the suspension system dampens movement of a sprung mass of the vehicle, thus providing a smoother ride. During operation of a vehicle, such as a sports car, at certain speeds, a spoiler may be provided to provide downforce onto the vehicle to affect performance of the vehicle.